User blog:Yoshfico123/A note for "ThatGuyEntity"
This note was made on the "MinecraftCreepypasta2 Wiki". This note describes that it needs to be deleted. The note will be displayed down below. Hi, I'm fico. This is for "ThatGuyEntity". I'm a Content Moderator on the Minecraft Creepypasta wiki, and I'm here to say a few things. The creation of this wiki was a huge mistake, and that deletion needs doing right away. How come I am saying this? The Minecraft Creepypasta wiki isn't dying, and there is barely anything wrong with it. You say that because you don't understand any of the matters you intervene. The admins on the wiki aren't corrupt. Sure, Chicken may need some work on his Who-to-block skills, but the people he has blocked are vandals and spammers, and they don't belong on the wiki. You don't understand any of the people on the wiki since you have only been on there for a little more than 2 weeks. You have a lack of understanding for any of the matters in the wiki. You don't even know what's going on. There is no fighting, no corrupt admins and barely any bad users. Deadlock adopted the wiki for a reason, to protect it from LifeUpStudios, he didn't do anything about trolls or spammers, and so Deadlock adopted the wiki from LifeUp. Deadlock isn't corrupt, at most, if he was corrupt, he would just lose the wiki. But he isn't. So, bad news for you if you're trying to overthrow him. You're rushing things too quickly. I've just known you for not even 3 weeks, and you're already creating a whole wiki about things and matters you don't understand. The instant you join the wiki, you become obsessed with it and try to shame it. You even ask for moderator privileges, when you barely helped the wiki, even for me, it took me a little less that 2 years to become one. That is truly something I don't approve of. What if you end up not liking it in the future? What if you rage, start a rebellion, and end up getting banned? You aren't helping your future. My sense of research and hours of calculation gives me only one answer. A creative type of rebellion. I strongly believe that the evidence I had provided myself leads me to this, Moderator privileges, talking to admins, ''insighting'''' arguments, you want to overthrow the wiki with this one? Well, the admins aren't that stupid. You barely even know anything about the admins, the wiki, or even owning one! In my eyes, this means danger. I expect this wiki to be shut down. If this isn't, then I will have to notify the wiki and the Wikia staff to shut it down. There was no point in creating this wiki. And there is nothing wrong with the original. Sincerely, Yoshfico123 (talk) 16:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC)Yoshfico123 I am not saying to shut down this wiki, This note describes why the "MinecraftCreepypasta2 Wiki" Should be deleted. Category:Blog posts